El padrino de bodas
by Allyselle
Summary: Harry ha sido amigo de Draco durante algún tiempo y cuando el heredero Malfoy se compromete, lo más natural es que sea su padrino de bodas. Se espera que acompañe al novio a elegir su túnica formal y que esté a su lado durante la ceremonia. Pero hay un importante secreto que podría impedirle cumplir con ello. ¿Cómo ser un buen padrino de bodas cuando estás enamorado del novio?


**Disclaimer: **Harry y Draco pertenecen a J.K. y bla, bla. Yo escribo por el simple amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Nos encontramos una vez más. Ahora con esta historia que estuvo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente la escribí, también se quedó en los archivos por un par de meses. Pero creo que merece ver la luz, así que la traigo ante ustedes. Que la disfruten.

* * *

**El padrino de bodas**

_"Now, I'm stuck under a rainy cloud, but you don't seem to care  
But it's alright 'cause it's too late to pretend  
You know me better than I know myself  
Don't take my heart and put it on a shelf"_

_(Ahora, estoy atrapado bajo una nube lluviosa, pero parece que no te importa  
Pero está bien porque es demasiado tarde para fingir  
Me conoces mejor que yo a mí mismo  
No tomes mi corazón y lo pongas en un estante)  
_

_Shelf, Jonas Brothers_

-Potty.

Las luces del candelabro daban un brillo cálido a los ojos grises, que podrían haber lucido encantadores de no ser por la malvada sonrisa que los acompañaba.

-No.

-¿No? Todavía no digo nada.

-Pero estás a punto de hacerlo y la respuesta es no –el joven echó la cabeza atrás, emitiendo una ligera risa. La chica a dos mesas de distancia, que no había dejado de darle miradas furtivas, se quedó embobada viéndolo.

Esa era la peor parte de salir por ahí con él. Sin importar a donde fueran, ya sea a cenar, a ver una película o al museo, el tipo era un foco de atención con pies. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que una chica se acercó a entregarle su número. Y Draco siempre los desechaba. No frente a ellas, porque su educación de "caballero" se lo impedía. Pero sí los tiraba al primer basurero que se encontraban, los hacía una bolita y celebraba al encestar. Más de una vez, incluso había bromeado al entregárselos a él para que les diera "un mejor uso". Harry no podía estar menos interesado al respecto. Claro que él también tenía lo suyo y de vez en cuando jugaban al "¿A quién está viendo esa chica?", algo que ganaba bastante a menudo.

-Potty –insistió, cruzando las piernas y golpeándolo en el proceso.

-¿Quieres alejar tus pies de mí, por favor?

-No. No quiero –rechazó y tuvo la audacia de volver a descruzar las piernas. Salvo que en esa ocasión el roce no fue accidental sino claramente premeditado. Draco hizo alarde de su sonrisa más brillante mientras, bajo la mesa, rodeaba una de sus piernas con las suyas-. Potty.

-Ya, dilo de una vez –animó, tras un profundo suspiro.

-Theo y Trace me recomendaron este restaurante.

-Tienen buen gusto, la comida estaba deliciosa –dijo, sabiendo que eso no era lo que Draco quería comentar.

-Ajá. ¿Sabes que más dijeron?

-Claro que no, no estaba ahí –el chico se reacomodó el cabello rubio, ladeando el rostro. Definitivamente estaba a punto de enredarlo en alguna de sus ocurrencias.

-Al parecer, una de las políticas de este lugar es que le dan un postre gratis a las parejas –ahí estaba. Harry hizo una mueca, mirando alrededor. Ninguna de las parejas parecía gozar de ese privilegio, así que debía haber algo turbio de por medio.

-¿En serio? Qué generosos.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Conseguimos uno? -Harry siguió saboreando su filete, pensando ociosamente si Draco desistiría al ser ignorado-. ¡Potty! – persistió, llamándolo como un crío caprichoso. Quiso seguir jugando la carta del amigo amargado, pero era difícil mantener su cara seria cuando Draco repetía una y otra vez su nombre con esa entonación infantil-. Potty.

-Ah, qué demonios.

-¡Sí! –hizo un ademán festivo, por fin liberando su pierna.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Tú sólo tienes que decir que sí.

-Ya dije que sí –Draco sostuvo su mirada. La inmensa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro anguloso le generó un mal presentimiento.

-Tendrás que decirlo de nuevo. Y asegúrate de que te escuchen.

-¿Draco? –con su sonrisa intacta, se levantó con parsimonia, rodeó la mesa y se paró a la par suya.

-Harry. Mi amado Harry –exclamó, con el tono de voz más suave y melodioso que le había escuchado jamás-. Me has dado una velada encantadora, pero más importante… Llenas mi vida de magia. Desde la primera vez que te vi, quedé prendado de ti. Veo tu rostro en mis sueños y me pierdo en el reflejo de tus ojos color esmeralda. Es en ellos que quiero verme por el resto de mi vida –Harry realizó un esfuerzo monumental para mantener su rostro sereno, cuando en realidad quería…

En realidad no sabía que quería. Entendía porqué Draco estaba haciendo eso. Siguiendo el curso de los eventos, podía deducir que las parejas que conseguían un postre gratis eran aquellas que se comprometían. Por lo tanto, era sólo una puesta en escena con el propósito de ahorrar un par de libras. Sin embargo…

-Dime, ¿te casarías conmigo? –la sonrisa que esbozó se sintió agridulce, aunque no sabía el motivo. Ignorando su malestar, lo observó por tres segundos. La mirada astuta en los ojos claros, que estaban a su altura ya que se había arrodillado a su lado. Quizás…

-Sí, acepto –Draco exhaló, como si hubiera estado angustiado por su respuesta y una ola de cálidos aplausos los rodeó. Su acompañante los agradeció con un gesto y siguiendo con su drama, le besó el dorso de la mano y regresó a su asiento.

-Ahora es que la magia sucede –conspiró en voz baja, asintiendo hacia la cocina.

Un par de minutos después, disfrutaban de su postre gratis, cortesía de la casa. Era una explosión de chocolate enorme, en un plato blanco y con una sola fresa al centro. Pensada para compartir por la feliz pareja.

Harry le siguió el ritmo a la charla de Draco, que por ratos se volvía dispersa. Desde hacía un par de años que era escritor, algo que lo tornaba distraído, incoherente y a veces irascible, especialmente durante el "proceso creativo"; que era cuando más lo atacaban las ideas.

Se acabaron pronto el postre y después él se hizo cargo de la cuenta, pues había perdido el _piedra, papel o tijera_ antes de entrar. Todavía mientras caminaban fuera, tomados de las manos por idea de Draco, seguía sin sentirse del todo bien. Iba más allá de la incomodidad o el fastidio. Pero algo le molestaba. Si tan sólo pudiera identificarlo… Quizás su comida tenía algo extraño.

-Oh, qué idiota. Había olvidado soltarte –Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando su mano y frotando la palma contra su carísimo pantalón-. Es que empieza a helar y tu mano es cálida –dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, antes de volver a su diatriba sobre las razones por las que odiaba a los protagonistas que perdían personalidad y se dejaban dominar por las chicas durante el desarrollo de la trama.

Harry lo entendió todo esa misma noche, después de intentar dormir durante cuatro horas. Cuando Draco realizó la falsa propuesta, debió ser un momento ridículo. Lo más normal habría sido tratar de contener la risa y hacer chistes después. Pero en su lugar, sólo había experimentado conmoción, desconcierto y… Una sensación de pesadez en su pecho que lo seguía acompañando. Sólo había sido su estúpido amigo pidiéndole algo en son de broma para conseguir un postre. ¿Por qué se sentía así? La respuesta, en lugar de aligerar su carga, sólo la incrementó. Al parecer, para su confundido e intrépido corazón, eso había sido impactante porque…

Un golpe en su cara lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Harry se apartó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Había estado tan concentrado en ese recuerdo que casi se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Porque sí, había pasado más de un año desde esa falsa propuesta matrimonio, desde que aceptó para sí mismo que estaba inevitablemente enamorado de Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Era una excelente pregunta. Aunque se demoró en contestarla, pues perdió unos buenos siete meses sumergido en la negación. Su primera excusa fue que estaba confundido. Desde que vivían cerca comenzaron a verse a menudo y con el tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos. En algún punto, empezó a confundir la amistad con el amor. Desechó esa explicación cuando reconoció que se ponía celoso cuando las chicas se acercaban a Draco y no era por envidiar sus dotes de galán, sino porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que les hiciera caso. Entonces cambió y se aferró a la excusa de que era sólo una fase. Algo transitorio, seguramente producto de su soledad. Para ello, se recetó salidas a bares y encuentros fugaces con chicas (y uno que otro chico). Pero el sentimiento persistió, en especial cuando Draco se colaba en su casa o se tomaba atribuciones que desdibujaban la línea de la amistad. Como en ese momento, cuando dormía tranquilamente en su cama.

Harry se masajeó la cabeza. Lo que hacía falta para que ese día fuera perfecto: tener migraña. Dejó la confortable cama y fue en busca de un poco de agua, mientras se permitía hundirse de cabeza en sus recuerdos. Como el día de su cumpleaños, en que Draco lo arrastró en un viaje improvisado hasta las Bahamas. Fue mientras estaban ebrios y Draco se durmió con la cabeza en su brazo que mandó todo al demonio. No podía seguirse escudando en pretextos estúpidos. No podía seguir negando ese sentimiento que quemaba su pecho y lo dejaba con la boca seca. No era amistad, no era confusión o un estado transitorio. Amaba a Draco. Esa era su verdad, ese era su mayor secreto. Y así se mantendría. Porque esa fue su brillante resolución, callar lo que sentía.

Alguna vez leyó que los amores no correspondidos son los más puros, y que aunque duelen, es mejor sentir el amor de esa forma que no sentirlo en absoluto. Desde su posición, podía decir que eso era una mierda completa. Porque aunque lo había aceptado, sentir como ese amor vibraba era una condena, sentirlo cerca y saber que jamás podría expresarlo era como caminar sobre brasas a cada minuto. Que todo ese amor quedaría encerrado dentro de él, sucumbiría antes de ver la luz. Draco no se sentía de esa forma y probablemente nunca lo haría. Draco sólo estaba dejando pasar algunos años antes de casarse con alguna bruja hermosa y tener un buen par de herederos. No era sólo lo que se esperaba de él, sino lo que quería. Fue después de sostener esa conversación con él que decidió alejarse un poco. Dejó de llamarlo a diario y también de frecuentar su casa. Pero su plan fracasó, porque entonces fue Draco quien empezó a visitarlo y siguió arrastrándolo en ese circuito sin fin de felicidad y sufrimiento. Porque disfrutaba de su compañía, de sus bromas, incluso de sus diatribas sin sentido… Pero también sentía como su corazón se abrumaba y perecía, inundándose cada vez más de un amor que jamás podría entregar.

Entonces vino la peor de sus decisiones, un título bastante importante considerando el catálogo de malas decisiones acumulado en sus 26 años de vida. Con la esperanza de despejarse un poco y dar una perspectiva fresca a su situación, optó por tomar unas vacaciones solitarias. Seis semanas para dedicarse a sí mismo y tomar una resolución sobre su futuro. Nunca habría podido prever lo que vendría. Nunca habría imaginado que al regresar, con la certeza de sus sentimientos y la determinación de arriesgarse a transmitírselos a Draco… Se encontraría con que su amigo se había comprometido con una bruja de buena familia.

Después todo había pasado muy rápido. La cena de compromiso, en que Draco, con una hermosa sonrisa y una túnica que le ajustaba perfecto, le había pedido que fuera su padrino. Y él había respondido que sí, soportando el dolor, como arañazos en su garganta. Otra cosa que jamás imaginó, que las palabras podían lastimar tanto. Y esas semanas… Estuvieron más cerca que nunca. Pero ya no había ni un gramo de felicidad en ello. No mientras lo acompañaba a comprar la túnica para la ceremonia, a elegir el menú para el banquete y a seleccionar los vinos a servir. Era como dejar una parte de su alma cada día. Una parte de su corazón que agonizaba despacio hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. Y todo tras la fachada de una falsa sonrisa. La misma que tendría que mantener ese día, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Levántate, se hace tarde –sacudió el hombro de Draco, ocasionando sus protestas en forma de balbuceos incomprensibles-. No sé qué hayas dicho, pero tienes que despertar ya. Tienes que ducharte, comer algo y vestirte como alguien decente –hubo más sonidos sin sentido hasta que consiguió que se diera la vuelta. Tenía el cabello rubio despeinado y sus ojos grises a penas se miraban tras las pálidas pestañas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la reina me espera en tu sala de estar?

-No, pero te casas en unas horas.

-¿Eso es hoy?

-Ajá –Harry se sentó al borde de la cama, posición favorable para no tener que verlo a la cara.

-¿No puedes ir en mi lugar?

-Creo que notarían el engaño.

-No me quiero levantar.

-No me digas –Draco soltó un par de quejidos más, echando las mantas a un lado-. ¿Por qué no volviste a tu casa anoche?

-Bueno, me quedé escribiendo en tu terraza y cuando vine a despedirme ya estabas dormido. Parecías muy cómodo y no quise despertarte –Harry giró a medias, mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

-Así que en lugar de despedirte, te tiraste a dormir conmigo.

-Uhhm. Es agradable dormir con alguien. Supongo que será de las mejores partes ahora que estaré casado –apartó la vista de la adormilada sonrisa de Draco.

-Supongo.

-Descuida, puedo venir a hacerte compañía de vez en cuando –Harry resopló, incorporándose.

-Ve a ducharte, te prepararé algo de comer.

-Sólo dame dos minutos más.

-Ni uno, eres capaz de volver a dormir y llegar tarde a tu propia boda.

-Demonios, me conoces demasiado –dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Harry dejó la habitación. Y otro trocito de sí mismo. Sólo cinco horas más, en promedio. Era todo lo que tendría que soportar. Entonces Draco y… ella se irían de luna de miel. Y él podría zambullirse en su miseria y dolor. Se quedó pensando un rato más en lo que había dicho Draco. Era verdad, lo conocía demasiado. Todas sus expresiones de fastidio, superioridad, desdén y maldad. También su comportamiento correcto, elegante y amable. Incluso las muecas de auténtica diversión y preocupación que no mostraba al resto del mundo. Lo había visto desesperado cuando se quedaba atascado en alguno de sus proyectos, así como su regocijo cuando escribía un buen capítulo. Entonces lo invitaba a tomar un par de cervezas y caminarían por ahí hasta encontrar algún restaurante extraño qué explorar. Conocía sus gustos culinarios, los ruidos que le parecían molestos (entre ellos las campanillas del camión de helados), las pequeñas cosas que lo hacían sonreír y sus dulces favoritos. No obstante, sin importar cuanto lo conociera, eso no valía nada. No lo acercaba más a él. Era una especie de premio de consuelo, por ser el masoquista del año.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué se considera tan romántico ver las estrellas? –Harry alzó la mirada, sobresaltado. Draco estaba al otro lado de la encimera, viéndolo directamente-. Es porque nos gusta pensar que ellas son nuestras, que ellas brillan para ti. Entonces, al verlas con alguien más, significa que las estás compartiendo. Un poco de polvo de estrellas para una persona especial. Dime, ¿quieres verlas conmigo y sentir que ellas sólo brillan para los dos?

-¿Draco…? –él sonrió, haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-¿Te pareció apropiado o es demasiado cursi? Aunque eso no estaría tan mal. Mi nuevo protagonista será a la vieja usanza. Las mujeres comprarán los libros a montones –maquinó, con una sonrisa avara.

Claro. Draco sólo estaba mostrándole las líneas de su nueva novela. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, lo tomaba desprevenido y arrojaba palabras así. Estaba acostumbrado. A veces se divertía malsanamente pensando que se las decía a él. Que las escribía pensando en él. Pero no pudo hacerlo esa mañana. No, en ese momento sólo se clavaron en él como las garras de un ave carroñera.

-Es cursi. Creí que ensayabas para tu noche de bodas –colocó ambos platos en la isla, dándose la vuelta un momento para servir el café.

-Dioses, Harry. Parece que estás más ansioso que yo por la boda.

-Uh. ¿No lo estás?

-Bueno, es sólo un acto social. Estaré ansioso cuando gane el nobel. Oh, sí. Entonces sí me van a temblar las piernas –Harry llenó de más la taza, sorprendido por la ligereza en las palabras de Draco.

-¿Acto social?

-Oh, vamos. No me digas que todo este tiempo pensaste que me casaba por la más profunda de las pasiones –llevó las tazas a la mesa, un poco dolido por la expresión despreocupada del rubio.

-Yo no estuve cuando empezaste a salir con ella. Y cuando te pregunté dijiste que fue como si sus destinos colisionaran en un momento de magia temporal –Draco rió, echándose los mechones húmedos hacia atrás.

-¿Y me creíste?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Uhm. Creí que sabías lo descarado que puedo llegar a ser. Además, ya empezaba a crear este personaje.

-¿Entonces no la amas?

-¿A Astoria? Claro que no. Congeniamos muy bien y es guapa, es todo lo que necesito de una esposa. Además de una dote nada despreciable.

-Esto sí es despreciable –masculló.

-¿Harry…? –bajó su taza, perdiendo su expresión risueña-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Creí que te casabas por amor –admitió, tratando de sobreponerse a las náuseas.

Simplemente no se lo había cuestionado. Al volver y recibir la noticia, no se preocupó por investigar detalles. No quería saberlo. No quería escuchar historias de cómo había sido la primera cita, el primer beso y la propuesta de matrimonio. No creía poder soportar ver cómo los ojos de Draco se iluminaban al pensar en ella. Ni una sola vez se le había ocurrido que…

-Oye, estás reaccionando con más seriedad de la que merece –dijo, encogiéndose un poco-. Sabes que nunca he sido un romántico empedernido o…

-¡Escribes historias de amor! ¡Literalmente comes gracias a ello!

-Sí, pero… Eso es ficción, Harry. En la vida real la gente se casa por comodidad, aburrimiento o conveniencia.

-Claro que no. No. No… Mis padres se casaron por amor, también los Weasley y… -Draco esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-La gente se casa porque le da miedo estar sola. Se convencen de que están enamorados y realzan las virtudes de su pareja. Es todo. Por eso es que puedo comer gracias a los libros que escribo, Harry. Porque el amor de verdad, ese que está lleno de pasión y felicidad, sólo existe en los libros. O dime, ¿acaso tú lo has sentido?

-Yo no…

-Uhm, ya ves.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo comer. Draco parecía muy sereno, como si no acabara de lanzar una granada a los retazos de su corazón. No sabía qué le dolía más. Si sus crueles pensamientos sobre el amor o la revelación de que ese matrimonio que tanta pena le causaba era un simple acto social.

-En realidad, sí.

-¿Cómo? En esta relación el que habla incongruencias soy yo, Harry –recordó, en su forma de preguntar a qué se refería.

-Lo que preguntaste antes. La verdadera respuesta es sí. He llegado a amar tanto a alguien como para desear su felicidad antes que la propia. Y no es porque tema estar solo o porque sea una persona intachable. En realidad sus defectos son muchos y mi vida sería mejor si me enamorara de alguien más. Así que no es una decisión en lo absoluto.

-Harry… ¿Tú estás… enamorado de alguien? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –se obligó a sonreír, negando una sola vez y probando su comida para evitar responder-. ¿No vas a contestarme?

-No es momento para hablar de eso –Draco frunció el ceño, pero no insistió. En su lugar, agachó la mirada y terminó de comer en silencio.

* * *

Tres horas más. Una de la ceremonia y dos de la recepción. Había soportado cosas peores en su vida. O eso era lo que quería creer. Ni siquiera la cruciatus de Bellatrix le había estrujado tanto las entrañas. Pero ahí estaba, vistiendo una elegante túnica y arreglando la corbata de Draco. Para que se viera impecable mientras caminaba al altar, a unir su vida a la de una mujer que ni siquiera amaba. Y él estaría a su lado, escuchando votos pre elaborados y sonriendo para las fotos. Un día maravilloso, sin duda.

-Gracias, siempre me han gustado más los nudos que tú haces –elogió, dirigiendo una sonrisa engreída al espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Cuando gustes.

-Harry…

-Dime.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

-¿Quién está molesto? –desvió, tratando de aplacar un poco su cabello, sólo por mantenerse ocupado.

-Lo que dije fue…

-¿Ahora vas a decir que interpretabas a algún personaje?

-Harry, escúchame –pidió-. No sabía que te sentías de esa forma y quizás… Puede que haya estado fuera de lugar lo que dije. Sí, quizás soy sólo yo quien nunca ha experimentado algo así. Nunca he sentido la necesidad de velar por la felicidad de alguien más, o el anhelo de ver a alguien o el deseo incontenible que describo en mis libros. Pero pensando en ello… Me alegra que tú sí. Eres complicado en muchos aspectos, es verdad. Sin embargo, si alguien merece encontrar ese amor apasionado y verdadero, eres tú –Harry sonrió hacia la alfombra, sintiendo como su garganta se estrechaba-. Lo siento si no te hice sentir lo suficientemente seguro para hablar sobre eso.

-Ay, Draco…

-Y déjate el cabello en paz, se te ve bien tal como es.

-Es un desastre.

-Qué va, mi nuevo protagonista lo tendrá así en honor a ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. La verdad… -Draco titubeó y él le dio un vistazo. Parecía inusualmente cohibido-. Es que le di muchos rasgos tuyos. También cosas de tu personalidad y algunos de tus gustos –sonrió, con un asentimiento de disculpa-. Realmente no lo noté mientras escribía. Fue hasta que se lo mostré a mi editora y dijo que tenía un parecido escalofriante contigo. Creo que inadvertidamente estaba pensando en ti mientras escribía. Qué loco, ¿no? –estaba nervioso. Era la clase de verborrea que arrojaba en esas circunstancias. En condiciones normales, Harry se burlaría de él y Draco terminaría por callarse, avergonzado. Pero en ese momento…

Se escucharon dos toques en la puerta.

-Draco, querido, la ceremonia empieza en quince minutos. Espero que estén listos.

-Sí, mamá. Salimos en cinco minutos.

-Bien –los tacones de Narcissa se alejaron.

-Ahora. Eh, sí. Voy a casarme. Entonces padrino, ¿qué dices? ¿Me veo bien? –Draco modeló su túnica, haciéndola ondear alrededor de sus zapatos.

-No puedo hacerlo –sentenció, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que lo estaba diciendo en voz alta.

-¿No puedes decírmelo o…?

Dio dos pasos atrás, sintiendo como su mundo terminaba de caerse a pedazos. No podía. Sería imposible mantener su máscara de insensibilidad y tampoco podía hacerse tanto daño. Era verdad. Amaba a Draco. Pero había momentos en que es preciso ser egoísta. Y ese era uno de ellos. Tenía que elegirse a sí mismo. Incluso si eso lastimaba a su amado.

-Harry, ¿estás llorando? Oh. ¿Eres de los que lloran en las bodas? Porque ni siquiera ha empezado –Draco avanzó, pero él siguió retrocediendo-. ¿E-es por el discurso? No tienes que darlo si no quieres. Está bien si no escribiste nada, puedo redactar algo rápido para ti. Además, Astoria no te lo tomará a cuenta y…

-No puedo hacerlo –repitió.

-Comienzas a preocuparme, Harry –exhaló una dolorosa bocanada de aire.

No lo haría. Pero por la amistad que los había unido, tampoco se iría sin explicaciones. No era el mejor momento. No, de hecho era el peor. Pero no podía irse con eso a cuestas.

-Para ser alguien que se gana la vida escribiendo sobre emociones, eres pésimo reconociéndolas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Harry respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Porque te amo desde hace tiempo y no has sido capaz de reconocerlo.

-¿Qué…? –se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con los brillantes ojos grises abiertos de par en par.

-Así es, Draco. Esa es mi verdad. Es de lo que hablaba esta mañana. Eres un cretino insensible, descarado y muchas veces manipulador, pero eso no me detuvo. Porque también eres amable, comprensivo y generoso. Y seguramente pienses que es algo cliché, pero así es como pasa. Uno no lo elige ni se da cuenta. Lo sé, porque cuando me detuve a pensar en ello ya estaba enamorado de ti.

-Yo… Espera, porque… ¿Desde cuando eres gay? –Harry resopló, riendo entre dientes.

-Vaya que te detienes en detalles estúpidos.

-Es que nunca lo dijiste y has salido con chicas. ¿Quiere decir que eres bisexual?

-¿Me acabo de declarar y tú sólo te preocupas por determinar mi orientación sexual? –Draco dio un paso atrás, arrugando más el ceño.

-Harry, yo no puedo…

-No puedes corresponderme. No necesitas decirlo, lo sé muy bien.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Porque no me pareció correcto irme sin decirte el motivo –Draco sacudió la cabeza, aspirando.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No puedes irte. Eres mi padrino y la boda es en diez minutos.

-Tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo hacerlo. No creo ser capaz de ver como unes tu vida a la de alguien más, sería imposible contenerme.

-Harry… -el tono parecía una súplica, pero él no cedería.

-No sé si te importe, pero no es tu culpa. Yo me enamoré de ti y decidí guardar el secreto. También pensé que sería capaz de apoyarte este día, pero no puedo hacerlo. Estuve contigo estas semanas porque creí que te casabas por amor. Que no te tendría, pero al menos podría ver que eres feliz. Ahora que sé que no es el caso… Duele todavía más. Porque vas a compartir tu vida con alguien que no amas y que quizás tampoco te ama, mientras yo tengo todo este amor que jamás podré darte. Es todo muy… injusto –tragó saliva, mirándolo a los ojos. No le avergonzaban sus lágrimas, aunque tampoco estaba orgulloso de ellas. Sólo quería perderse una última vez en esos magníficos ojos grises. Eso marcaba el final de todo. No podría volver a fingir amistad después de su confesión y probablemente Draco tampoco quisiera más su compañía-. Pero esta es la vida real y no la hermosa ficción que escribes, ¿eh? Y en la vida real, no todas las historias de amor tienen un final feliz. Es como una ruleta rusa. Y a mí me tocó una con un final de mierda.

-No puedes irte –repitió, aunque sin la misma intensidad que la vez anterior. Incluso él sabía reconocer una causa perdida.

-Es como debe ser. Tú tienes tu lugar y yo encontraré el mío. Pero sé que no es a tu lado viendo cómo te casas con ella –asintió una sola vez, tratando de obsequiarle una última sonrisa-. Es egoísta de mi parte, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para sobrellevarlo. Te amo, Draco. Y espero que, de alguna forma, tus elecciones te hagan feliz. Discúlpame con los demás. Te deseo lo mejor en tus nupcias –Draco abrió la boca, pero si dijo algo ya no llegó a escucharlo.

Apareció en su casa. Estaba solo, con una túnica costosa y el corazón destrozado.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Inverosímil. Así era como se sentía. Cuando experimentaba sorpresas o cosas nuevas, trataba de describirlas con un mínimo de tres palabras. Pero en ese momento sólo se le ocurría esa. Era inverosímil lo que acababa de suceder. Había una especie de atasco en su cerebro que le impedía procesar con eficiencia su charla con Harry. En sólo unos minutos, había perdido a su padrino por una estupidez. Algo sobre estar enamorado de él. Vaya forma de complicarle el día.

-Harry se fue. Busca a Blaise y dile que acaba de ascender, ahora será el padrino.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Y hazlo pronto, Astoria vendrá en tres minutos. No podemos suscitar habladurías por… -su madre lo detuvo, aprisionando su brazo con más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-Draco, ¿qué pasó con Harry?

-S-se fue.

-¿Por qué? –negó, esforzándose para enfocar a su madre. Se sentía como en la piel de un extraño, como viviendo en un universo que no tenía sentido, desapegado por completo de la que debería ser su realidad.

-Es confuso.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño? ¿Discutieron?

-No. Fue más como una… declaración de intenciones que salió mal.

-Oh –ella asintió y por alguna misteriosa razón, sonrió con pesar-. Ya veo. Es comprensible.

-¿Lo es?

-Querido, eres inteligente y astuto para muchas cosas, pero un completo desastre para reconocer los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡Mamá!

-Si fuera alguien más estaría disgustada, pero creo que Harry hizo lo mejor.

-¡Me abandonó el día de mi boda! –su madre suspiró, peinándole unos mechones que se habían desarreglado en su carrera.

-Se eligió a sí mismo. Deberías entender eso.

-Pero…

-Por lo demás, buscaré al señor Zabini. Tienes razón, Astoria saldrá en unos minutos. Así que si aún quieres casarte, deberías tomar tu lugar.

-¿Si aún quiero…? –y ahora su madre también decía cosas incomprensibles.

-Ah. Ve entonces.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el altar, frente a las docenas de personas que se habían reunido para presenciar su enlace. Algunos de los funcionarios más importantes estaban en primera fila. Su padre lucía orgulloso, sentado al lado de los Greengrass. Algunas notas de piano resonaron y Astoria apareció al final del pasillo. Los asistentes se levantaron, Blaise se paró discretamente a su lado. Estaba pasando. Su boda. Entonces…

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Harry?

Harry, que entró de nuevo a su vida un día de verano hacía más de seis años. Recordaba esa semana, cuando la habladora señora Barnes había contado al vecindario que "la pequeña mansión" tenía nuevo propietario, alguien joven. Él la escuchó sin mucho interés, cuando compraba algunos panecillos. Tres días después, su perro Fabio había escapado de casa. Cuando se preparaba para buscarlo por los alrededores, alguien tocó a su puerta. El mismísimo Harry Potter en persona, cargando a su perro como si fueran los mejores amigos. Fue un momento extraño para ambos, pero se repuso a ello dándole las gracias e invitándolo a tomar el té.

Al principio lo hizo para incordiarlo. Se aparecía en su casa para pedir azúcar, consomé o alguna verdura. Y Potter siempre era amable e incluso le preparaba algo de comer. En ocasiones también usó a Fabio, dejándolo escapar a propósito, sabiendo que iría a buscar a Potter. Porque el perro que no podía ver a los extraños sin armar un escándalo, se volvía un cachorrito inofensivo en compañía de Potter. Así pasaron esas primeras semanas, hasta que ya no hubo necesidad de excusas. Harry era bueno en la cocina y él se encargaba de llevar el postre. Le parecía un acuerdo razonable y beneficioso. Como es usual, también empezaron a convivir fuera de sus casas. Iban de compras, de paseo y a eventos oficiales. Harry tenía un lado sarcástico y gracioso que lo hacía sentir a gusto. Tampoco lo cuestionaba cuando se ponía arisco por las dificultades de su trabajo. Lo dejaba escribir en su casa, sin interrumpirlo ni una vez. Leía a su lado o se ocupaba en alguna otra habitación. Tampoco lo detenía cuando hablaba por horas o al escucharlo decir cosas extrañas. Harry era como… un perfecto compañero de vivienda. Muchas veces se quedaban juntos. Aunque…

Harry había dicho que lo amaba, ¿no? Por lo tanto, mientras todo eso pasaba… ¿Harry había querido besarlo, tocarlo o algo más? ¿Por qué nunca lo había intentado? Se obligó a dejar ese tema de lado, viendo como Blaise le entregaba un anillo a Astoria. Harry debió hacer eso.

Harry…

Harry se había ido llorando, justo después de decirle que lo amaba. Sí, eso parecía algo muy cliché. Típico de un escritor que recurre a las escenas más sentimentales para que el público se identifique con el protagonista. Si dependiera de él, el desarrollo hubiera sido muy diferente. Su protagonista se hubiera presentado con la frente en alto, presto a detener la unión. O quizás le hubiera propuesto fugarse a su interés.

Se frotó la palma contra la túnica, estaba transpirando mucho. Y Astoria estaba por entregarle su anillo.

Eso no era una novela. Harry no era un personaje y él tampoco. Lo que significaba que… Las lágrimas de Harry eran reales. Por un amor no correspondido. Por su amor no correspondido. ¿Harry lloraba… sufría por él? Había dicho que estaba bien, que no era su culpa.

Todo era demasiado confuso. Y ya era su turno de hablar.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendiente de la casa de los Malfoy y los Black, te tomo a ti, Astoria…

¿Harry seguiría llorando? ¿Estaría pensando en él en ese instante? ¿Lo imaginaría diciendo los votos?

-Astoria Greengrass, heredera de la casa de los Greengrass. En nombre de la magia más antigua, de mis antepasados y…

¿Por qué Harry lo había dejado solo ese día? ¿Por qué no podía estar ahí a su lado? Había sido muy ingrato.

-Por el honor de mis apellidos, juro ser fiel, cuidarte, sostenerte y…

¿Y? ¿Qué demonios seguía?

El lazo brillante color borgoña que había iniciado con los votos de Astoria, empezó a verse opaco y esfumarse poco a poco.

-Yo… -el ministro de magia carraspeó, repitiendo el hechizo de enlace.

-Prosiga, señor Malfoy.

-Juro ser fiel, cuidarte, sostenerte y… -el lazo volvió a desaparecer y él estuvo a punto de dejar caer el anillo.

-Amarte. Lo que sigue es "amarte" –susurró Blaise, mientras pretendía arreglarse la túnica.

-Ah.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Malfoy? –dio una cabezada. Claro que estaba bien. Seguro estaba mareado porque había demasiado polen en el ambiente.

El hechizo de enlace fue pronunciado por tercera vez.

-Juro ser fiel, cuidarte, sostenerte y amarte –trató de fijar la mirada en su futura esposa, pero los ojos verdes de Astoria eran demasiado claros. Algo en ellos se sentía incorrecto-. Durante el resto de nuestra vida. Seré tu amigo, tu confidente y…

Draco se acalló, pese a que recordaba el resto de los votos.

_Amigo. Confidente._

Lo que dijo Harry fue una despedida. Había tardado en entenderlo, pero en ese momento lo sabía con seguridad. Harry afirmó que encontraría su lugar, que no estaría a su lado. No se refería exclusivamente a ese día. Marcaba el final de su amistad, el final de todo. Tal vez ya ni siquiera viviría en el mismo sitio cuando él volviera de su luna de miel. ¿Quién se creía para hacerle eso?

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Eh… Ministro. Una vez más, por favor.

-Señor Malfoy, recuerde que debe estar concentrado –la voz autoritaria de Kingsley se impuso sobre la nebulosa de sus pensamientos-. Es un hechizo muy intuitivo. Debe pronunciar las palabras con verdadero compromiso e interés.

-Lo sé, señor –el hombre asintió y lo dijo una vez más-. Astoria, juro ser fiel, cuidarte, sostenerte y amarte durante el resto de nuestra vida. Seré tu amigo, confidente y aliado. Te confortaré en las penas y te animaré a dar siempre lo mejor de ti. Estaré a tu lado cada día, en los tiempos difíciles y en las dichas hasta que… -el lazo se desintegró una vez más.

-Draco, está bien. Inténtalo de nuevo, un poco más despacio –aconsejó Astoria, que no lucía impaciente o agobiada. Sonreía con confianza y aplomo. Su mirada era limpia.

Astoria era la elección óptima. Él mismo lo había dicho y lo sostenía. Era hermosa, inteligente, con buenos modales y un linaje de sangre pura. Podrían tener hijos muy pronto y sus padres estarían orgullosos. Lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano… Aun así, ¿por qué se sentía tan desolado? ¿Por qué se asfixiaba al querer decir los votos? ¿Por qué no lograba concentrarse? No podía culpar al proceso creativo, a los nervios o a los nargles. Sabía quién era el culpable de su malestar.

El idiota de Harry. Él y su maldita confesión. Le había jodido el día de su boda.

-Astoria… No creo poder decir los votos con propiedad –admitió. Ella mantuvo su suave sonrisa, dando un paso más cerca de él.

-Draco, está bien. Era uno de los hechizos más complejos, podemos pedir uno más genérico. Señor Kingsley, queremos…

-No. No, no lo entiendes.

-Uhm. ¿Draco? –ladeó el rostro, uno de sus rizos le cubrió el ojo izquierdo.

-Si tu padre después quiere cortar relaciones comerciales o golpearme un poco, lo entenderé. También te daré las disculpas públicas que quieras. Tomaré la responsabilidad.

-¿Responsabilidad de qué?

-De no haberme casado contigo –Astoria inhaló con brusquedad, apretujando su ramo de flores.

-Draco, no debes irte. Esto será tu ruina social.

-Lo sé. Y extrañamente no me importa –negó una sola vez y se desapareció antes de escuchar el siguiente argumento de Astoria.

Tuvo miedo cuando apareció. Por primera vez, había pronunciado el hechizo pensando en una persona y no en un lugar. Sin embargo, se materializó en un espacio conocido. Había estado ahí esa misma mañana. Harry dejó caer un bote que tenía en las manos. Estaba frente a su maleta, que ya lucía bastante repleta con toda su ropa. Justo como lo esperaba.

-¿Draco?

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¡Sabía que ibas a hacer esto! ¡Huir como la típica protagonista cliché que espera que el chico vaya tras ella! Sí, seguramente esperabas una ridícula escena bajo la lluvia mientras ibas en el taxi. O quizás querías que corriera en el aeropuerto y detuviera tu vuelo para decirte que en una epifanía tardía, oh santos dioses, me di cuenta que te amo. ¡No! –gritó, alcanzándolo en dos zancadas y empujándolo-. No voy a hacer eso.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

-¡No te amo! Es más, ¡te odio! ¡Eres un jodido egoísta que arruinó el día de mi boda! –por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry lo rechazó, alejándolo y luciendo a la defensiva.

-¡¿Yo soy egoísta?! ¡No te vayas a quemar la lengua! Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que apoyarte y velar por ti. Cocinar, cuidarte cuando te enfermas, cumplir tus caprichos, lidiar con tu mal humor y… ¡Hasta soportarte en mi cama!

-Oh, sí. Eso debió ser un infierno, ¿no?

-¡Claro que lo fue! –Harry dio un manotazo, caminando más lejos de él-. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es tenerte cerca todo el tiempo. No me importaba todo lo que hacía por ti, porque de alguna forma era feliz ayudándote. Pero también era… Es un dolor físico verte tan cerca y saber que jamás serás capaz de sentir ni la décima parte de lo que yo siento por ti.

-¡No te hagas la victima! Tú… ¡También eres un idiota! ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este día para decirlo? ¿Por qué nunca intentaste besarme o pedirme una cita como una persona normal? –el imbécil tuvo el descaro de parecer aturdido-. Claro que no. Tenías que arruinar este día. Tenías que armar tu drama y esperar por mi reacción. ¡Y no, no te saldrás con la tuya! –se dirigió a la maleta abierta, listo para descargar toda su rabia y frustración-. ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! ¡No vas a huir y yo no voy a correr detrás de ti!

-¡No tires mis cosas! –pero no intentó acercarse, lo vio vaciarla por completo con una mueca de recriminación.

-No te vas, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No te vas! –vociferó, contundente-. ¡No vas a dejarme! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡No tienes autoridad para decir eso! Te puedes ir al… -Draco se abalanzó sobre él, jalando su camiseta.

-Escúchame, cretino. Tú no vas a ningún lado sin mí.

-Yo… ¿Qué?

-Es lo que dije –murmuró, dándose cuenta de que finalmente algo en todo ese enredo tenía sentido. Él no quería alejarse de Harry-. No te vas sin mí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le vas a decir a tu esposa? –apretó su muñeca izquierda, mostrándole su anillo de bodas.

Por supuesto. Astoria se lo había entregado antes de que él fuera incapaz de pronunciar los votos.

-Ah, esto –se lo quitó de un tirón y lo arrojó por la ventana-. No lo necesito.

-Eso no cambia nada. Tu responsabilidad es con ella –Harry lo soltó, apartándose de nuevo.

-No. No pude hacerlo. Empecé a decir los votos y no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Incluso cuando lo conseguí, el hechizo de enlace no funcionó –no regresó, pero tampoco lo dejó solo en la habitación. Draco tomó aire y caminó decidido, con la vista fija en su espalda-. No sé qué pasa, Harry. No sé si estoy confundido o qué, yo jamás quise salir con otro hombre. Pero hay algo que sé. Puedo imaginar mi vida sin Astoria, pero no sin ti. Y eso tiene que significar algo. Quiero que signifique algo –dijo la última frase en un susurro. Estrujaba ambos lados de la camiseta de Harry y tenía la frente pegada contra su hombro-. Es sólo que… Ella era la esposa ideal. Y yo la dejé para venir a gritarte, porque no quiero perderte. Eso es tan…

-Si dices cliché te golpearé en la nariz –Draco dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, nada propia de él.

-Harry, de verdad espero que tengas un tesoro entre las piernas, porque acabo de cincelar mi lápida social por ti.

-¿Y por qué crees que vas a ver entre mis piernas?

-¿T-tú no quieres? –balbuceó, negándose a dejarlo ir.

-Si te vas a quedar, no quiero que lo hagas por lástima o porque no quieres perder mi amistad. Eso sería peor que alejarme de ti –algo raro pasó en su corazón cuando escuchó a Harry decir aquello. Fue un sentimiento indescriptible. En ese momento sólo estuvo seguro de que jamás quería volver a escuchar ese tono o a verlo llorar. Tampoco quería soltarlo. No, quería abrazarlo más fuerte. Soltó la camiseta y lo rodeó con sus brazos, temblando cuando la sensación de pesadez se convirtió en algo chispeante. ¿Estaba emocionado? Qué ridículo. A penas y lo estaba abrazando-. ¿Draco?

-Cállate, creo que estoy teniendo una epifanía tardía –aspiró cerca de su hombro, al gel de baño y su propia loción, que le había rociado mientras se vestían en su habitación.

Sabía que no era fácil lidiar con él. Aunque estuviera molesto, Harry tenía razón. Tendía a ser egoísta, grosero y un completo fastidio. Se pasaba días enteros escribiendo y respondía de mala manera si lo interrumpían. Sin embargo… Harry se había quedado a su lado a pesar de todo. Y se sentía bien con él. Disfrutaba su compañía, su voz, su calor. El simple hecho de saber que Harry estaba cerca lo hacía sentir… en paz. ¿De eso se trataba el amor?

Pero él nunca se había imaginado besándolo o tocándolo de forma intima. Simplemente dio por hecho que lo que compartían era amistad, que Harry siempre estaría a su lado. ¿Significaba que sólo lo quería como amigo?

Harry no podría vivir sólo con eso, lo sabía. Y él no podía obligarlo a quedarse cerca si eso le hacía daño. ¿Tanto le importaba su felicidad?

-Draco, tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué… me haces esto? –Harry suspiró, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos-. No quiero tener que elegir.

-No espero que lo hagas.

-¡Pero tengo que hacerlo! Si te suelto todo acaba, pero si sigo adelante… -exhaló, apretando los dientes.

Había llegado a un punto en que si su vida fuese escrita por alguien más, estaría muy cabreado por semejante giro argumental. Esa clase de confusiones no son justas para los protagonistas.

-¿Puedes soltarme? Necesito respirar y también… Quiero pedirte algo –renuente ante la petición, aflojó un poco el agarre. Cuando Harry giró, tenía una expresión tranquila que le apretujó las entrañas. En sus usualmente radiantes ojos se adivinaba la resignación-. Me gustaría que…

Draco no quería escuchar más argumentos o peticiones ilógicas. Estaba cansado y furioso con el estúpido Harry. Si eso era lo que necesitaba para quedarse con él, por Merlín que lo haría. Fue ese razonamiento el que lo condujo a tirar de los mechones oscuros para besarlo con fiereza. Al principio fue extraño. Harry se resistió un poco y una especie de hormigueo se apoderó de él. Tuvo la fugaz idea de que era algún hechizo para alejarlo, pero la sensación cambió cuando Harry se quedó quieto y lo dejó hacer. Le humedeció los labios, aligerando su arrebato y sustituyendo sus mordiscos por suaves roces. Si tantas ganas tenía de hacer eso, debería cooperar más. Harry pareció coincidir con sus pensamientos, porque dejó de jugar a ser un muñeco de madera y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Cuando por fin se decidió a participar del beso… Draco emitió un suspiro satisfecho. ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en hacer eso? Harry era magnifico besando. Por no hablar de la forma en que lo sostenía, como si fuera a caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. Y quizás tenía razón, porque empezaba a sentir que sus extremidades temblaban, demasiado torpes para sostenerlo. Encontró la solución óptima para eso: aferrarse más a Harry. Siguió asaltando su boca, incluso cuando hizo ademán de alejarse. Eso se sentía demasiado bien para dejarlo ir. Su pecho quemaba de una forma exquisita y su tacto se sentía amplificado, causándole escalofríos por el simple roce de su cabello entre sus dedos. Harry era cálido, fuerte y extremadamente dulce. Quería besarlo con más insistencia, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Merecía ser saboreado con paciencia y dedicación. Quería acariciarlo despacio, con dulzura y cuidado. Quería descubrirlo como el tesoro más preciado, sentir cada roce, apoderarse de cada suspiro. Seguía siendo un jodido egoísta, ya que pese a sentirse conmovido y seducido, lo único que deseaba con fervor era marcarlo como suyo. Sin embargo, había más. También sentía la acuciante necesidad de cuidarlo, sostenerlo con ternura y entregarle todo el afecto que había guardado sin notarlo.

Por fin lo dejó alejarse, mientras sucumbía ante sí mismo y la ferocidad con que su corazón golpeaba su pecho. Rió suave, con la garganta adolorida y la mente más lúcida que nunca.

-¿D-Draco? –se permitió reír un poco más, ante la resplandeciente mirada de Harry y entonces se dejó caer-. ¿Qué haces? No vamos a… -alzó la mirada. Las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas y veía hacia algún lugar a su izquierda.

-Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso. Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido –Harry dejó de mecerse nerviosamente y lo observó, dubitativo-. Te he tenido a mi lado todo ese tiempo y… Y tú me amabas. Y yo no podía reconocer… Ahora sólo parece que…

-¿Podrías esforzarte y armar una frase coherente? –volvió a reír, capturando una de sus manos y besándola con cariño.

-¿No entiendes lo que está pasando? Me tienes de rodillas con un solo beso –negó, todavía sonriendo-. Era todo lo que necesitabas, Harry. Porque, al parecer, para ser alguien que vive gracias a las palabras, soy un inútil comprendiéndolas o empleándolas en mi beneficio.

-Draco… -murmuró, arrodillándose frente a él.

-No pude… A ver… -carraspeó, tratando de transmitir lo que sentía-. Esta mañana cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien… Me sentí sorprendido, confuso y dolido.

-¿Dolido?

-Ajá. Pensé que era porque no habías confiado en mí, pero… Ahora veo que no era eso. En realidad no pude sentirme feliz por ti. Y si sólo te quisiera como un amigo, debería haberlo estado. Luego, cuando me dijiste que era yo… Seguía sorprendido y confuso, pero también creí que era inverosímil.

-Inverosímil –repitió, como degustando la palabra.

-Así es. Y es algo que aún no comprendo. Porque allá fuera hay muchas mujeres hermosas y también hombres afectuosos y amables. ¿Por qué yo, Harry?

-No se elige a quien amar –Draco asintió, todavía sujetando su mano con firmeza.

-Eso es. Ahora lo sé.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te reías.

-Ah, claro. Es sólo que besarte fue como si al fin hubiera llegado a mi destino, después un confuso viaje. Se sintió asombroso, acogedor… Me sentí feliz.

-Estás usando el método de las tres palabras –agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

-Lo notaste, eh.

-No me molesta.

-Harry… Me siento en deuda y quiero pedirte disculpas –Harry sacudió la cabeza, colocando su otra palma contra su mano.

-¿Ahora de qué hablas?

-He sido demasiado mezquino, acaparando todo tu tiempo y no me tomé dos minutos para pensar que lo hacías por amor.

-¿Por qué habrías de pensarlo? Era mi secreto, yo decidí no decírtelo –volvió a negar, sosteniéndole ambas manos y estampando besos desordenados en ellas.

-Entonces tú también llevas tu parte por callar.

-Creí que jamás podrías corresponderme –Draco se adelantó, inclinándose hacia él para entregarle un leve beso, una caricia con promesas implícitas.

-¿Sigues creyendo eso?

-No sé.

-Uhm. Respuesta equivocada –informó, con expresión reprobatoria-. Me parece que sé lo que quieres y lo mereces.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Harry… Mientras te besaba reconocí que no es como lo que yo escribo. No había movimientos de revoloteo en mi estómago ni me quedé con la mente en blanco. Fue mucho más caótico –explicó, deteniéndose para disfrutar la leve risa del chico-. Haces que mis pensamientos se aceleren, mi corazón quería saltar hacia ti y mi cuerpo se sentía afiebrado pero poderoso. Todavía estoy intentando identificar todo lo que sentí, porque es la primera vez que experimento algo así. Y sólo podía pensar en besarte, acariciarte y algo sobre marcarte como mío.

-Draco…

-¡No es sólo eso! –Aclaró, apretándole las manos-. Todo lo que haces por mí, también quiero hacerlo. Quiero cuidarte, abrazarte y… Todo eso. El paquete completo –Harry sonrió, pero por algún motivo seguía pareciendo triste. Eso le provocó una especie de dolor físico, mucho más agudo e insoportable que cuando lo había alejado de él.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo y lo aprecio, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Qué? –alzó sus manos unidas, besándole despacio los nudillos.

-Gracias por intentarlo y por ese increíble beso. Ahora déjame terminar con mi petición –Draco asintió, presintiendo que no le gustaría en lo absoluto-. Estás conmocionado. Tu amigo te confesó sus sentimientos y acabas de cancelar tu boda. Tienes asuntos que poner en orden y crees que esta es una buena vía de escape. La cuestión es que yo no puedo permitirlo, Draco. Tú me quieres, lo sé desde hace tiempo. Lastimosamente eso no es suficiente para mí. No puedo exigirte que lo hagas ni permitir que tú mismo te obligues a ello.

-Harry…

-Así que, dejémoslo por la paz –suspiró, invitándolo a levantarse-. Tienes obligaciones y planes muy definidos. Tal vez Astoria no era la indicada, pero seguramente encontrarás a quien sí lo es. Aunque no estaré ahí para verlo –soltó sus manos, dando un paso atrás-. Necesito que te vayas de mi casa.

-¿Por qué…?

-Cuando la impresión pase y pienses con la cabeza fría, notarás que es lo mejor.

-No. Claro que no. ¡No me vas a decir como sentirme ni vas a decidir por mí! –Harry sonrió de una forma que le estrujó el corazón.

-No, estoy decidiendo por mí.

-¿Y crees que eso será lo mejor? ¿Hacerme a un lado?

-No sé si sea lo mejor, pero… -Draco sacó la varita, apuntando directamente hacia su corazón y mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Qué crees que…?

-_Aeternum Vinculum_ –pronunció, con voz firme. De su varita brotó un hilo de plata, majestuosamente brillante y que emitía calor-. Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, descendiente de la casa de los Malfoy y los Black, te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter, heredero de la casa de los Potter. En nombre de la magia más antigua, de mis antepasados y por el honor de mis apellidos, juro… -se detuvo, jadeante. Era extenuante, podía sentir como su magia fluía entre ambos. Vaya que era complicado mantener ese hechizo-. Juro fidelidad, compromiso y entrega. Te protegeré, te apoyaré en tus proyectos y atesoraré cada minuto a tu lado. Sostendré tu mano y cuidaré tu corazón con mi vida. Seré tu amigo, confidente, aliado y amante –el lazo se había fortificado a cada palabra, rodeándolos a ambos-. Prometo estar contigo en los tiempos difíciles y en las dichas. Aceptar tus defectos y perdonar tus errores. También… -sintió como su mano temblaba, pero no estaba en sus planes claudicar. No mientras Harry le dirigía esa mirada conmovida que derretía todo a su paso-. Me esforzaré cada día, lucharé por ser digno de tu amor y te demostraré lo importante que eres para mí. Desde hoy y por siempre, te entrego mi corazón, cuerpo y alma. Yo… juro amarte por el resto de mi vida –exhaló, aliviado. La fluctuación caótica y asfixiante cesó, dejándolos en medio de un lazo mágico sólido y resplandeciente.

-¿Esto es…?

-No es un hechizo de enlace tradicional –explicó, bajando la varita, seguro de que no se desintegraría-. Es un vínculo. Un juramento de amor eterno –los ojos verdes centellearon, contemplando maravillados el lazo que los unía.

Hacía unas semanas, ambos repasaron un viejo libro sobre enlaces y vínculos. Draco escogió uno antiguo para su boda, pero de fácil ejecución. El que acababa de pronunciar era, en contraste, uno de los más complejos y olvidados. La mayoría funcionaba mientras fuera dicho con compromiso y determinación. Ese era una de las grandes excepciones, que precisaba de una entrega total. De ser ejecutado a medias o sin verdadero amor, no aparecería ni una sola chispa.

-Draco, ¿por qué…?

-¡Me corriste y entré en pánico! –acusó, resoplando-. Te dije que no irías a ningún lado y que acababa de tener una epifanía. Era eso. Quiero decir, lo que hemos tenido hasta ahora ha sido genial. Eso es lo que quiero. Y si además voy a poder besarte y tenerte sólo para mí, será mejor –el lazo mágico emitió varios destellos, delatando lo mucho que empezaba a desear eso-. ¡De acuerdo! Será perfecto. Así que deja de poner excusas y suponer cosas. Ya dijiste que me amas, no te puedes retractar. Tienes que hacerte cargo de mí. Yo quiero estar contigo y me conoces, Harry. Siempre consigo lo que quiero –inexplicablemente, el hombre se echó a reír.

-Qué forma tan larga de decir que me quieres.

-No te dije que te quiero –masculló.

-No, pero…

-Juré que te amo –estableció, arrancando más destellos a su lazo mágico.

-Draco… Uhm. No es que me moleste, ¿pero cuándo va a desaparecer esto? –lo miró a los ojos, a esos impactantes irises que reflejaban el brillo del hechizo.

-Es un vínculo –recordó-. Ya he dicho mi parte, ahora tú… -tragó saliva, luchando con su ansiedad-. Tienes que aceptarlo o romperlo.

-Ah –Harry contempló en silencio el lazo, acercando su mano, quizás asombrado por el calorcillo que irradiaba. Entonces clavó sus ojos en él, una mirada tan suave y afectuosa que provocó, irremediablemente, que el hechizo resplandeciera todavía más. Mostraba sus sentimientos con franqueza y de alguna forma eso le encantaba-. Ya veo. Entonces… Yo, Harry James Potter, h-heredero de la casa de los Potter… -Draco sostuvo el aliento durante esos agónicos segundos, pero se sintió desfallecer de alivio cuando lo vio alzar la varita-. Acepto este _Aeternum Vinculum _y te acepto a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mi corazón y mi alma ya son tuyos. Pero por la fuerza de mi magia y el poder de este hechizo, te prometo cuidarte, tolerar tus berrinches, sostenerte en los malos días y entregarte todo el amor que he guardado sólo para ti. Desde hoy y por siempre, te amo –un lazo dorado brotó sin dificultad, rodeando el suyo y enlazándose en un espectáculo sublime de luces. Muchas chispas saltaron y se quedaron danzando sobre sus cabezas.

Un juramento de amor eterno completo y reciproco. Un tipo de magia antigua y olvidada que los unía a partir de ese momento.

-Ahora juntos –instruyó. Ya no percibía ni un poco de agotamiento, por lo que levantó su propia varita-. _Aeternum Vinculum._

-_Aeternum Vinculum_.

El lazó se dividió en dos, pero no de la forma en que había sido formado. Cada parte, que enlazaba plata y dorado, se dirigió certera hacia sus pechos. Sintió cosquilleo y una hermosa calidez que estaba seguro jamás se desvanecería. La habitación parecía más oscura que antes, pero extrañamente más acogedora.

-¿Qué acabamos de hacer? –susurró Harry, asombrado. Draco avanzó, tirando su varita y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Te acabo de amarrar –declaró, con la sonrisa más amplia y satisfecha de su vida.

-Draco…

-Sé lo que quieres y lo mereces, es lo que dije. Quieres ser amado, protegido y tener la certeza de que ese sentimiento no es forzado y no se esfumará –explicó, acariciándole el cabello-. No voy a darte menos que eso, por eso lo hice.

-Me conoces muy bien –dijo en un suspiro, dejando caer su varita y estrechándolo sin dudar.

-Así es. Parece que también llevo algún tiempo prendado de ti –Harry se acercó, terminando de sellar su juramento con un tierno beso-. ¿Por qué te alejas tan pronto? Te debo muchos besos –su enamorado sonrió, contemplándolo con profunda dicha.

-No hay prisa, acabamos de jurar por la eternidad, ¿no?

-Uhm. Eso es cierto.

-Draco, ¿recuerdas cuándo me propusiste matrimonio en aquel restaurante francés? –frunció el ceño. Debía haber pasado más de un año desde aquello, tal vez. En su momento le había parecido hilarante y muy apropiado para su bolsillo.

-Recuerdo el sabor del postre –respondió.

-Entonces me di cuenta –parpadeó repetidas veces, recordando fechas y lo acontecido hacía unos meses.

-Por eso te fuiste –comprendió.

-Ajá. Iba a confesarme al regresar, pero…

-Ya me había comprometido –Harry asintió, aunque esa vez su aire apesadumbrado fue efímero.

¿Por qué no lo había notado entonces? Cuando Harry pasó a su casa, sólo a despedirse y diciendo que no sabía cuándo volvería… Él se quedó muy molesto. Se sentía echado a un lado, solitario, traicionado… Hasta que su padre llegó hablándole sobre su edad y la posibilidad de casarse. Se reencontró con Astoria al siguiente día y acordaron su unión tras un mes de "citas". Era ventajoso para ambos. Un par de semanas después, Harry estaba de regreso y él se sintió tranquilo de nuevo, pese a la obligación de tener que cumplir con el compromiso. Elegirlo como padrino fue algo natural, ya que Harry tendría que estar cerca de él y acompañarlo en todo el proceso. Se había estado quedando más con él y…

-¿Draco? ¿Estás teniendo una nueva epifanía?

-Demonios, lo hice por despecho. Qué vergüenza –escondió el rostro contra su hombro, negándose a mirarlo tras haber admitido algo tan deshonroso.

-¿Cómo?

-Astoria, el compromiso, la boda… Jamás habría aceptado si hubieras estado aquí. Pero te fuiste y sentí que… En algún momento eso pasaría. Te irías y yo tendría que reponerme. Buscar algún pobre sustituto mientras estuvieras lejos de mí.

-Draco –exhaló, acariciándole la mandíbula.

-Ya está, tendré que pedir una disculpa pública –Harry sacudió la cabeza, claramente confundido con su hilo de razonamiento-. Está claro, llevo años mintiéndoles a mis lectores. ¿Cómo se supone que escriba sobre amor si fui incapaz de reconocer que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amigo?

-Oh, por Merlín.

-¡Incluso escribí a un personaje pensando en ti! Qué demonios. Siempre me burlo de tu ceguera, pero no tengo nada que envidiar. Quizás… -su verborrea se podría haber alargado por horas, pero Harry decidió sabiamente interrumpirlo con un beso.

Ese día había terminado en algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba. Cuando despertó en la cama de Harry y con el sonido de su voz, deseó poder quedarse ahí en lugar de asistir a esa pantomima de boda. De alguna forma, lo cumpliría al final del día. Poco le importaba su ruina social, las disculpas que tendría que ofrecer a Astoria y al resto de los Greengrass. Tampoco la furia de su padre ni las habladurías por abandonar a su prometida en el altar y fugarse con su padrino de bodas. Tras haber realizado ese juramento, al recibir las caricias de Harry y siendo invadido por ardorosa felicidad, podía decir que finalmente estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Aunque para ser justo, llevaba algún tiempo ahí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **fue hasta que editaba el fic que noté que este es el OS más largo que he escrito. Pero hay algo en él que me encanta y fui incapaz de cortarlo. Ahora, tomaré un momento para explicar mi headcanon sobre enlaces y vínculos. Enlace es algo equivalente al matrimonio, se usa un hechizo y tiene valor legal. Un vínculo no tiene valor legal, pero es un hechizo mucho más poderoso, similar a un juramento inquebrantable. Además, no requiere de terceros, pues es un lazo bilateral. Como ven, fue algo sumamente especial. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de ese tipo y fue muy emocionante, jaja.

Como siempre, gracias por leerme. Valoro muchísimo que me obsequien una parte de su tiempo. Saben, revisando mis fics noté que desde diciembre de 2017 no he dejado un solo mes sin publicar algo, aunque sea un OS. No me lo podía creer. ¡Ha pasado más de un año! En fin, el mes que viene romperé esa buena racha, aunque esto no es precisamente una mala noticia, ya que me encuentro trabajando en un nuevo longfic que espero estrenar en mayo. Será hasta entonces. Mientras tanto...

¡Larga vida al Drarry!

Allyselle.


End file.
